


Love Letter to Haikyuu!!

by bao_bunz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Just a random word vomit, Other, Shit, fan letter, furudate, i cant, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bao_bunz/pseuds/bao_bunz
Summary: Just my cheesy love letter to haikyuu ...





	Love Letter to Haikyuu!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. So if you’re reading this, its quite funny because its probably going to be just a word ramble of why I admire Haikyuu so much, and the title explains it all. It’s a love letter, and an attempt to summarise how much Haikyuu has changed and affected my life in the best possible ways. I don’t really have much of a structure in mind and like what I mentioned earlier, it’s a word vomit without a filter and very much for myself. :") 
> 
> If you read it and feel the same way… yay I guess? Haha
> 
> Also; been listening these wholesome songs by [HONNE](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/37i9dQZF1DWSSXswAZIem5?si=j9ncIC8WTbyJef_qSLkBvw) while writing this :) hope yall enjoy the playlist too!! 

I think the first few moments, far beyond the ships (kagehina which I pretty much worship), it is the journey that Hinata Shouyou goes through. I absolutely cannot believe how crazily focused Furudate’s storytelling, hyper focused on what they sought out to do from the beginning, which was really to tell the story of Hinata’s journey, growing from a helpless, losing boy into a man that has learnt the ways of self-care, self-growth and self-improvement.

Yes, the to-die-for dynamics, tension between Kageyama and Hinata really go all out to prove how much that can also motivate one person to grow further and exceed their own limitations. I think the competitive relationship they share, and how they really push each other out of their boundaries is truly inspiring and eye-opening. Especially how we see the two, kinda step out from be it hardships or quicksand holes that are about to swallow them whole (sorry bad analogy). Kageyama’s own thirst for victory and pride that tripped him up, only for him to sought out a certain solace afterwards in high school. His own talent may muddle the views of how people see him but Hinata can never see him for anymore than he is, the partner that he wishes to beat in time to come. So yes, I love Kageyama but I cannot deny it is Hinata’s story through and through in Furudate’s story of Haikyuu.

Thus, I have to continue. For Hinata, his journey never really seems all too dull. It was filled with its own sets of loneliness and tall, tall obstacles that stood in his way, be it accessibility to facilities, people to play with and simply a team. Which was what made his step to Karasuno so rewarding. The kid that yearned to play was finally getting to play. Just making a brief reference, right from the get-go, we are introduced to Kageyama’s sheer advantage (do I really call it an advantage though…) over Hinata, the years of practice that were so much more than Hinata as well as nature abilities and height. All the things that matter in volleyball play. Hence, it was just the beginning for Hinata to begin honing his jumping skills.. all of his skills to match up and beat Kageyama.

“He who would climb the ladder must begin at the bottom”

Fastforwarding past the lost to Aoba Jousai, and Karasuno proceeding to Nationals. I think Furudate, at that point, begun presenting a reality that was much harder to swallow for Hinata Shouyou. To me, it was a hard to swallow pill, only because it was too true.

To put it to personal experience, I’m currently a new graduate, looking to explore and try to make it out in my industry that is really competitive and also, one word – DAUNTING.

The feeling of this word, frightened me immensely. I think, the story of Haikyuu, and Hinata’s journey from the first few chapters of him infiltrating the camp of “new geniuses” in the Miyagi prefecture broke me pretty hard. It was the start of a recognition that Hinata had developed – he was not going to be selected so naturally for any thing, as he lacked the talent, the height and all he had on his court was a jump that seemed higher than most. (even then; Kageyama coincidentally met someone that rivalled him in this aspect).

The juxtaposition with Kageyama as well as even Tsukishima was clear as daylight, he was not going to be chosen. And even more so, with this bold attempt to hijack the camp, he was not allowed to participate anyway and ended up with the position of BALL BOY. When I saw the panel of him just struggling to not breakdown, to make the most out of the experience, it really called out to me when I work as the basic positions in my industry – Production Assistant they call us, where we give out drinks, prepare food as well as manage most of the stuff that the crew doesn’t really bother with; kinda like the most basic of needs. (yeah in case youre wondering, I’m from the film industry!)

So yes, this position doesn’t really allow me to participate in shoots, such as touch the camera/lighting or sound or anything but like Hinata, it was really just watching from the sidelines. When they mentioned hunger, it was a true calling and want to improve more and gain recognition to stand on the same plane as any of the people who were good enough.

And moreover, Hinata also created opportunities for himself, far beyond just wasting time away, he called out to various people, asking for after-practices and training. I can only hope for a semblance of his determination to do so next time when I’m met with my own set of worries and opportunities. But I really do want to strive to be more like him, more brave and driven. It was honestly hard to see the coach pin him down like that, do him dirty but it was also an accurate representation of how the older generation would view the younger ones, their experience was never pleasant, so beat them down now. But oddly enough, Hinata found ways to bypass that, and make the most out of it. It was truly inspiring to see his hunger transform and evolve.

  
In the most ground-breaking way, Furudate made Hinata confront his weaknesses in all aspects and then, made him persevere through all that. I’ve really learnt that steps may be sped up but never skipped. We gotta learn from the bottom somewhere and begin from there no matter how hard. And, it was from there that Hinata learnt to hone his receives solidly, learning to read the court instead of just the ball.

“ Things are only fun when you get good at them!”

The crashing defeat that Hinata suffers at the end, getting forcefully taken out of the match with Kamomedai. At first I was super shook by the decision to make the story suddenly twist in this way. But in the end, it was a bold move, to truly focus on Hinata’s growth, this time on his lack of self-care and self-awareness. This was later revealed in the chapters, a lesson he learnt the hard way but truly learnt well. Personally, I thought this was a really important lesson, not just him as an athlete but anyone else. We may be so focused on trying to get good but we forget certain things that are just important. I really learnt it and I am trying to get the same discipline but also drive to kinda chase for my dreams, slowly bit by bit.

The trip to Brazil, the chase for the better and more, and following Hinata’s instincts despite it meaning that he would leave all his friends and comfort zone was something really admirable too. Let’s just make an example, you would need to leave your country to strive for something clearly beneficial/ but risky at the same time, so you make the hard decision of doing so. I think Hinata was one that took the risk, followed his instincts in hopes of getting better in an environment that was foreign, scary and intimidating. And Furudate showed us too, the hardships that he went through, and eventually fostered a habit of meditation, self care, and positive attitude to help him tide through the difficulties. Eventually he came about to a point where he was comfortable again, which was the point where he decide he was going to move on again, and move back to Japan where Kageyama was.

I think all the while, Hinata acknowledge his weaknesses, the fact that he was never going to be scouted with his abilities at his graduation of high school. So he went through in his head, what was going to be best for him to train so hard and fast for him to develop the necessary skills for the game but just harder. And his answer was beach volleyball, even if it meant going outside of Japan.

“Villager B”

I cannot even begun to emphasize how well incorporated all of these elements were in the story of Haikyuu. Sorry, this is really a word vomit but I just wanted to try putting the admiration and love I had for Haikyuu into word form. Haha.

There’s far too many pointers I have missed or could have talked about but I will just leave with this. Yachi’s Villager B that ended up being impactful to her own life, the people’s lives that was connected to hers. I think I feel very much like her often, I would reckon most people would but as they mentioned, we only need a spark to continue striving forward, but make sure we put in our all to see where that takes us I guess…?  
  


And I think these are just some of the many lessons I have taken away from Haikyuu. I cannot begin to summarise them all but I know I love the characters, I love the journeys and I will appreciate the teachings from this story, come what may.

Thank you Furudate for the story of Haikyuu.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe one day i'll come back and read this :") and still relive the learnings i got from Haikyuu. TBH.
> 
> do you guys have a love letter to furudate/ haikyuu? :") feel free to post and share,--- would love to read about it!


End file.
